Light's Return?
by drgnslyr1100
Summary: 3 years have gone by since Light's death and Misa still does her photo shoots. Misa now has a child and is worried that Light might never return. Light told Misa he would return someday, but will he live up to that?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DEATH NOTE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS!

Death Note

Three years after Light Yamagi's death Misa Amane still remembers what Light's last words to her were. "Misa, dear. If I don't come home after 24 hours you know I am dead and you must leave the city and not return until I come see you, but when I come see you I will look completely different I might not even look human."

Misa did what Light said and she is now worried because she has heard nothing from him and she now has a son named Light Yagami Jr. Even though it has been three years since she last saw Light she still wears her wedding ring. She still does her photo shoots and she tries to keep a good handle on her Light's son. "Hey mommy, can you tell me what happened to daddy again?" Asked Light Yagami Jr.

"Sure sweetie I don't mind at all. It was three years ago today that your father went on an undercover investigation into finding a man named Kira. He went to meet Kira because Kira was turning himself in to the police and Kira also asked that he only meet with your father…." Her voice trailed off as she started crying. "I…I…I'm sorry sweetie. Your mother just misses your father very badly."

"It's okay mommy, you have me now." Said Light Yagami Jr. as he tried to cheer up his mother.

"I know that and I thank you sweetie." Misa said as she started cheering up while hugging her son.

It was dark when they got home to their apartment where they stayed to keep from being noticed by the public. She put Light Yagami to bed and then she started to fall asleep, but then jolted up and turned on the T.V. as she did every night since Light's death.

Meanwhile in the Shinigami realm…

"How long are you going to sit there staring into the human world looking at that woman, Light? It's been three years and you have not moved from that spot." Asked Ryuk.

"As long as I need to. I want to see how she is doing with that child I don't know, but it just seems interesting to me." Said Light who now was a full fledged shinigami. He now looked like Ryuk but he had a white body instead of a black one like Ryuk did. "Ryuk don't tell anyone, but I am going to the human world to see my wife and kid again. This time ill make contact with them, but I wont let my son see me."

"Okay you have fun then." Laughed Ryuk.

Meanwhile in the human world Misa was watching T.V. when she thought she felt something next to her, but when she looked nothing was there. Then when she turned to look at the T.V. she saw the white feathery monster facing her. She screamed, but luckily her son didn't wake up. Then she remembered what Light had said to her and asked, "Light, dear. Is that you?"

"Yes darling it is. I have missed you so much." Light said in a deep underlying voice that sounded like a zombie.

"Light, dear. I remember now. I remember everything we tried to do five years ago wait no longer than that, but I remember everything now. Oh, Light, how I have missed you." Said Misa who was now hugging Light.

"Misa sweetie I must tell something I am a god of death now. Do you remember what we do to people who are bad or anybody for that matter?" Asked Light.

"Yes, I do. You kill people using that DEATH NOTE you have in your hand." Said Misa.

"Misa are you ready to return home with me and live out our lives together as both shinigami and human?" Asked Light.

"Yes, I am. I will tell my photo shoot people that I want to go back to Tokyo to shoot photo's there for memories I once had. That should be good enough reason for us to move back there." Said Misa happily.

The next day Misa explained what she wanted to do to the photo shoot people and they all agreed to go there on the next train out.

On the train Misa was sitting next to her manager who was none other than Kanzo Mogi. "Light, why did you wait so long to come back to me?" She asked quietly, but Mr. mogi heard her being the old sharp detective he used to be.

"Misa, who are you talking to your son is out getting a snack and your husband is dead?" Just as he said this he then realized that Light probably did die, but his spirit might be bound to this earth like he read in some novels he had started reading.

Now being the casual person Misa is she replied, "It just Light my husband is all can't you see him?"

This is when Light told her that shinigami can't be seen by people who haven't touched the DEATH NOTE. "No I can't see him I don't have the wonderful gift of seeing the people I love after death." Said Mr. Mogi just as he said this he felt a strange coldness come over him, but he looked around and none of the windows were open on the passenger car. He then look back at Misa and was about to yell in terror when Misa quickly put a hand over his mouth and said, "Please don't be alarmed this is Light my beloved husband he died and now he is a shinigami. Do you remember what those are from your investigation with L a few years back?"

"Yes, I do, but this is hardly Light he should at least look human from what I have read in my spiritual novels." Said Mr. Mogi who was now calm and relaxed. He then asked Light, "Light, should I talk to you like this in public or should I wait to privately talk to you?"

"Well it is quite up to you to be honest. If you don't want to look crazy I would suggest talking in private with Misa like over texting. That way it wont look that obvious that your talking to an invisible person." Said Light.

"Okay, but where is Misa going to live once we get to Tokyo?" Asked Mogi.

"Well I thought that to be simple. Light told me his sister still lives in Tokyo with her new husband and that it is still the same house that Light lived in when he was in high school. He also told me that they now have a daughter, but he can't tell us her name because it is against shinigami rules to tell someone's name and remaining life span to those who don't know it. Oh and Light said that there is a house for sale next door to his old house so I figured we would move in there." Said Misa happily.

"Hey Light I have been meaning to ask you this for a long time. Why did you kill all those criminals and people a few years back?" Asked Mr. Mogi.

"Well to be honest I wanted a world without crime, but now that I am a shinigami I see that was never going to be possible. So I feel very badly about it." Said Light sadly then he perked up and asked Misa, "Dear can you go get me an apple? I really hate the apples in the world I am from they taste like dust."

"Sure sweetie I wont mind." Said Misa as she walked off to get Light an apple.

"Light do you really still love Misa or are you using her again?" Asked Konzo.

"Well I do love her, but I won't be able to prevent her death due to another shinigami rule we have in my world. So if your asking if I love her then the answer is yes. If your asking if I would kill for her then the answer is no." Said Light.

"I see so Light what are we going to tell your sister I mean she already has been told that were Kira and that you killed all those criminals and she blames you for your dad's death. So what are we going to tell her." Asked Konzo.

"We won't tell her anything not just yet I want her to be fully prepared for what is going to happen when she sees me and I don't think she wants to see me at this point in time." Said Light.

"Light, dear I have your apple." Said Misa as she handed Light the apple and he ate it quickly.

"Well Light I think were ready to go see your sister, her husband and their daughter." Said Konzo

After the train arrived in Tokyo they immediately went to go see Light's sister, her husband and their daughter. When they got there they knocked on the door and Light's sister answered it. "Oh hello Misa and Konzo. What brings you guys here tonight?" She asked politely.

They heard a familiar voice from the background say, "Dear who is it?"

"Touta is that you?" Yelled Konzo.

Touta immediately ran towards the door and looked at Konzo then looked at Misa and said, "Whoa what brings the two celebrities out here tonight?"

"More importantly what are you doing at Sayu's house?" Asked Konzo surprised.

Misa began giggling childishly along with Sayu. "What's so funny you two?" Asked Konzo and Touta at the same time.

"You mean Konzo you still haven't figured it out?" Laughed Misa.

"Wait are two married?" Asked Konzo surprised.

"Yeah." Laughed Touta.

"Well, why don't you two come on in and I will make tea for us." Said Sayu.

They all came in and sat down at the table, but when Touta sat down he screamed in terror. "What is it, dear?" Asked Sayu as she ran over to Touta's side.

"You mean you don't see that monster there next to Misa and Konzo?" Yelled Touta in terror.

Sayu immediately looked at Konzo and Misa. "What is going on with my husband? He hasn't done something like this since the Kira investiagation."

Misa and Konzo both began to sigh then looked up at Light and said, "Now would be a good time to show her Light."

"What do you mean? Light is dead isn't he?" Asked Sayu worriedly.

Light walked over and touched the DEATH NOTE to Sayu and when she looked to her side she screamed as well. "What is this thing?" Asked Sayu still screaming.

"I am your brother, Light." Said Light.

"No your not my brother is dead!" Yelled Sayu.

"I am dead don't you see. That is why only you, Misa, Konzo, and Touta can see me." Said Light as calmly as he could.

"Well if your Light then I don't want to see you! Misa and Konzo get out of my house!" Yelled Sayu.

"Wait, Sayu don't make them leave yet. I wanted to see Light again for a long time. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I shot him and wounded him so badly that he died." Said Touta who was now calmed down.

"Okay, but what will we do about our kids?" Asked Sayu.

"Don't worry about them." Said Misa. "They are on a play date together over at our house which is right next door to you guys."

Sayu began to calm down and ask Light, "Light, why do choose to reveal yourself after three years in hiding?"

"It is because I wanted to make sure that you guys were going to be alive for a long time before I came down here to visit you." Said Light.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Asked Sayu alarmed.

"I can see your life span, which means I can see when your going to die." Said Light.

"But if you can see that then why can't you tell us when were going to die?" Asked Sayu.

"I can answer that." Misa said with satisfaction. "He cant tell us because it is against the shinigami rules."

"Light, are you going to stick around for awhile?' Asked Touta.

"Yes, I will be staying for as long as Misa lives." Said Light.

In the years that followed…

Misa- Never remarried or told her child that Light was with them.

Light- killed many people to extend his life span to live as long as Misa did.

Konzo- died a few years later which caused Misa to become her own manager.

Sayu- had grown fond of seeing her brother again and asked him many questions about their father and what he did to catch him.

Touta- had died fifteen years after Konzo did and cause Misa and Sayu to become closer than ever with Light and caused Sayu to never remarry.


End file.
